Restriction endonucleases are key bioreagents for genetic engineering. Although over 200 specificities exist currently, there is a need for additional enzymes that recognize novel sequences for mapping and other applications in molecular biology. The investigators propose to develop new, computationally-based approaches to screening public sequence databases to identify candidates for new restriction enzymes. The candidate genes identified by the computational methods will be screened biochemically to test predictions. New specificities will be fully characterized and offered for sale. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: From this project we will discover new restriction enzymes that we will sale to the research community. If we are lucky, some of them may also be used in diagnostic application.